Truth or Dare Negima! style!
by Master Masa Random
Summary: Truth or Dare... Negima style... Starring Connor! Masayoshi! The girls of 2A! And the various authors that I like!


_I'm bored, my medicine ran out ,then I realized I got in a C2 from good ol' Jennon-Donnon! Thanks a bunch man! I appreciate it! So I read Screwed Up, you know, that crazy thing I wrote. So I found something about truth or dare, and thought, if I make a fic of this… then it hit me. So I wrote this! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, Negima! is one of them… I don't own any of these characters other than MMR and Masayoshi.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Truth or Dare, Negima! Style**

Ku Fei blushed a crimson red as her lips finally met his, she closed her eyes. A warm, cunning smile began to spread on the face of her kisser; he broke away, his heart content and happy that Ku Fei found it so pleasing.

Masayoshi gagged in the corner.

Everyone in the circle began to laugh, Ku Fei jumped up in attention, her incredible blush getting even redder. Connor sat back his face content; Asakura on his other side was also red, trying to avoid his stare.

True Serac clapped his hands together, "That was great… I wish I did this in my story…" He was sporting a black bandana, a gray t-shirt and a pair of blackish jeans.

Jennon-Donnon held his tongue between his teeth trying not to laugh, "Dat uz sho cyute…" (He has his tongue between his teeth, you try speaking perfectly!) He wore a red long-sleeved shirt saying BEST AUTHOR along with long denim pants.

Raedric sat between the two, he wore a blue shirt and long jogging pants (Don't ask me why). He was eating a bowl filled with Master Masa's famous pudding cake. He liked the kiss, but the cake was so much sweeter…

Master Masa Random sat by Jennon-Donnon, he was drinking lemonade and looking really zoned-out. Nobody spoke to him the entire game, when Raedric accidently threw Masayoshi's book at Master Masa's face, he took it full and yet didn't move a bit. The bloody nose was already dried by this time.

Kaede caught the bottle and spun it around, it landed on Masayoshi.

Masayoshi eyed the bottle warily and snapped his fingers, and the bottle went to the right, landing on Master Masa Random. Thinking he was now safe, he sighed, but then he heard a pair of fingers snapping, the bottle suddenly turned a bit to the left, pointing at Masayoshi. His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers, the bottle turned to the right. Another snap of the fingers and the bottle went to the left. Masayoshi quickly looked at his peers, everybody was looking as confused as he was… well everyone except… MMR… Masayoshi snapped his fingers, the bottle turned.

MMR's mouth twitched, his fingers snapped and the bottle flew up and hit Masayoshi in the face.

Kaede laughed, "OK then… how about it Masayoshi? Truth or Dare de gozaru?"

Masayoshi clutched his hurt eye, "Argh!" He pointed at MMR, who now was laughing silently as he took a sip of lemonade, "How dare you!"

Kaede nodded, she closed her eyes and crossed her arm across her chest, "Very well de gozaru… I believe that I dare you to… let us all see what's in your book."

Fuka and Fumika grabbed the book immediately, "But it's all blank!" They opened it to reveal absolutely nothing. Then Master Masa Random, with a defiant grin, snapped his fingers, suddenly the pages flashed and on every page was plenty of… ahem…fanservice and other ecchi material of all of the Mahora girls. Every girl participating in the game turned into a sea of burning faces and in some cases flashing eyes and murderous content. Masayoshi's eyes got wide as he screamed his innocence.

As Masayoshi was carried away to his execution by slaps, the authors all sat around in a square. Raedric sighed as he flipped through the book, "This is some pretty embarrassing stuff Masa Random…"

Jennon-Donnon raised an eye brow, "I never thought Masayoshi was such a hentai… maybe you should think about a lemon with one of the girls."

True Serac folded a ripped page and pocketed it, nobody noticed, "You know… the author himself must be pretty ecchi to do this and think about lemons for their own OC."

Master Masa Random shrugged, "It's not like that's really what is in that book. I just thought this fanfic would take a good turn if I did that. And as for lemons, I'm not the biggest fan, besides I don't have that sort of talent…"

Jennon and Raedric shrugged as they both began to stuff their pockets with various pages. Master Masa shrugged as Masayoshi jumped out the window screaming 'FREEDOM!" Nobody noticed Connor stealing a page showing Asakura and Ku Fei.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Have you ever tried to connect the thing about me liking lemonade and me disliking lemons? Yeah… and as for the authors, hey if you were given the chance, I'm pretty sure you would do everything in that scenario. Please leave a review! No really, for every hit I should get a review. No shame in reviewing people!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

The author quad – No we're not a group, my loyalty lies with the Writer's Trinity. But I seriously think Raedric is trying to band us together! Hey if you got the other two behind ya, count me in!

**Note to Readers – Review or I'll find out how to reach into the internet and throttle you! Just kidding. Not really. No seriously, just click that little button down here!**

**Down here!**


End file.
